First Story (Steven Universe my OC)
by superemmy09
Summary: Onyx was having a normal day until she broke a rule she didn't know of, she escaped before execution and crash lands on Earth, to be discovered by the main characters of Steven Universe. Rated T for pieces of violence, blood, swearing (like cr@p and fre@king), and kissing, also this is my first story so tell me how I'm doing, leave reviews to be short! Also mention YOUR OC's peace!
1. The Crash

It was a normal day in Home World, basic training, basic day. Onyx is young for a gem, she is only 475 years old, but she is very advanced, she still has powers to learn. Training was done for the day, and Onyx was sprinting home, she didn't know how to jump high yet. Suddenly, Jade and Moonstone were under attack. Onyx sprinted over to them and summoned her mace. She then proceeded to attack the creature, and it was soon defeated.

"ONYX!" A loud voice boomed. "Huh?" Onyx said in confusion, and saw Yellow Diamond flash in front of her. Onyx screamed out of shock "What did I do?!" Onyx yelped as Yellow Diamond picked her up by her wrist and carried her off. "You know the rules! Unless you're on a mission with that gem, if they get attacked, you _stay out of it_!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!" She wailed, Jade walked alongside, next to Moonstone. "You don't have to do this Yellow! She's just a kid! She isn't even familiar with all the rules! Please don't execute her!" Jade was upset, her green-lip smile faded as Moonstone ranted.

"WHAT?! I'M BEING EXECUTED?!" Onyx shrieked in confusion "You should know that." Moonstone said, no empathy at all in her voice. Yellow Diamond faced Jade, "You know, I could have _you_ punished, too? You never talk back to me, that rule #46." Yellow Diamond grinned in victory, but kept on, "If she keeps taking on their business, who's going to fight to protect Home World, a measly little girl? She could make other gems lazy as hell, too, and our whole society could collapse. Do you want that? Hmm?"

Onyx was escorted to her mentors, Snowflake Obsidian and Jet. They all look similar so it's hard to tell if they're related or not. Yellow Diamond had Onyx in cuffs and rang the doorbell, Jet answered it, followed by SO (Snowflake Obsidian). The looks on their faces were pure horror and shock. "W-What's going o-o-on?" Jet was shaking, "Little Miss Onyx here has broken a rule she 'Didn't know about'. We need you there for her execution." Yellow Diamond was happy making them miserable and Jet began crying, SO did her best to comfort her "What rule requires this much punishment?!" SO was furious. "Rule #32," SO was even angrier, so angry she punched Yellow Diamond, knocking her unconscious, "Run Onyx! Do it for me!" SO cried as Jade attacked her, Moonstone chased after Onyx. Onyx screeched and she knocked Moonstone off-balance. Onyx ran to the nearest pod she could find, and entered it. She pushed a random button and set off. She could hear Moonstone cursing her as she descended.

She was in the atmosphere when the engines failed, sending her to her doom. She set off her protection bubble and crashed into beach city's beach, making her unconscious, and vulnerable.

**THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW?! GAWD THAT TOOK FOREVER! Well, anyways peace! ~superemmy09**


	2. The Awakening

"What _is _that?" A voice said. Onyx was now conscious and opened up the pod. The gems summoned their weapons "Who are you?" a tall, red and black gem asked. "My name is Onyx," Onyx replied, quivering with fear. Onyx was still shaky from the landing, well, crash-landing.

**Garnet's POV**

I don't trust her. She could be **JUST **like Peridot or Jasper. I still don't know who this _Yellow Diamond_ is. She could hurt Steven, or anyone, really. She says her name is Onyx, I can tell from her skin color, eyes, and hair. She summons her weapon. It looks like a mace. Back to business.

**Onyx's POV**

It seems like this crash effect will never end, but I know it will. I feel dizzy and disoriented from it, and I summon my mace by accident. I hope they don't see me as a threat. In the history books back at Home World, it says that three/four gems turned on us. Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire), Pearl, and Rose Quartz, but I don't know who the purple one is or where Rose is.

"Please just trust me when I say I'm not a threat," I begin, then the pale one, who I'm sure is pearl, cuts me off. "Why _should _we?! After what we've been through with Home World, how can we trust you?! How can we know you're not a threat!" I hesitate, but I continue, "Please just listen! I don't trust the Home World gems either! Nor do I _like_ them! They turned on me and tried to execute me! My own _kind_!" I spit at them, and they attack.

**Nobody's POV**

The war begins; Garnet pounces on Onyx and cracks her jaw. She's never been fought like this and begins to cry, but quits quickly and takes them out with her mace. They get up and Amethyst ties her up with her whip. Pearl puts her spear up to her throat and quits when she realizes Onyx is crying. Blood jet black against her skin drips down from her jaw. "Please, don't kill me… I'm too young, I'm 478. I haven't even had all my training, yet. I can barely even take out robonoids." Pearl turns even paler and cloudy, white tears begin to form. Pearl's hair droops like when Steven almost died, and she blushes a light blueish-cyan.

"Garnet… Ugh we shouldn't've so harsh, I even saw she was a gemling." Onyx blushes white. Amethyst has a look of horror on her face when she realizes what Pearl is talking about. Steven was crying- no, sobbing "Please no more! I know it's okay to fight corrupted gems, and I know she comes from Home World and all! But I can't stand it to see you fighting another gem that's not evil, or at least not the way I see her!" Amethyst unties Onyx, and Garnet apologizes for breaking her jaw, "If you want you can stay with us." Garnet says, and Pearl starts to protest, but stops herself, and she and Amethyst nod in agreement. Onyx is _elated_.


	3. Transformation

**Author's Note~ Hey guys! I just started posting this story and I go check it out, and it already has four follows and three favorites! Thanks so much! I'm trying to make this chapter longer than the others (as an apology gift for posting this chapter so late ****L****) and also, here's the alphabet abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! I wanted to make this chapter a lil' goofy (to match my personality :3) so here's what'cha get! :D Soo… PEACE!**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Onyx was now considered a friend to the Crystal Gems. Over the course of three days, she had gained all of their trust. Heck, they even let her go on a mission. Lion had sensed something was wrong with her, and tried to keep his distance. Onyx didn't know what was wrong with him, she tried to pet him once, but he growled at her, in his low, deep growl.

It was early in the morning, and Onyx was making breakfast for Amethyst and Steven. She had temporarily lost some of her powers, so she couldn't materialize objects. Onyx got out the eggs, pancake mix, and bacon. She cooked the bacon for 8 minutes in the microwave. Then she got the excess grease and put it in a pan, and made fried eggs. She mixed the pancake batter, and began cooking the pancakes, but added strips of bacon in it while it was cooking to make… BACON PANCAKES!

Steven and Amethyst woke up to the smell of breakfast and saw Onyx making bacon pancakes. "Making pancakes! Makin' bacon pancakes! Take some bacon an' ya' put it in a pancake! Bacon pancakes! That's what it's gonna make! BACON PANCAKES!" They sang in perfect unison, even Onyx sang it. They all cracked up laughing.

"Man," Onyx said "I wish I could stay…" Her happy face turned to one of sadness. She made them their plates and cups of orange juice, and walked outside to read. Steven couldn't take it. Pearl came out to find what the ruckus was, when Steven came up to her. "Can Onyx stay? Pleeeeaaassseee?" He whined. Garnet warped in, right when Steven asked the question. "Sure," Garnet said "She can stay, we've been needing another gem to help." Steven was elated. "But if she does anything to harm you, she's out."

Onyx walked inside and Steven dashed towards her, frightening her. "Woah! Steven you scared me!" Onyx said, shocked. "Sorry, but guess what! You can stay here! You're one of us!" He said, out of breath. Onyx hugged Steven and the other gems. "Thanks for welcoming me into your home." She said, happily. She beamed with light! Her shirt shortened to where her stomach was showing, and a large, dark grey star appeared above her gem, on the shirt. Her baggy jeans turned into white booty shorts. Her eyes became a beautiful dark blue. She stopped glowing, the gems in shock of it. Steven thought she was beautiful.


	4. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm soo grateful for all the kind comments you guys have been giving me… I will redo chapter 2 so you guys will have a good conflict… soo here's the alphabet abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! Soo… PEACE!**

**In Home World…**

"It's been 5 days since Onyx got away and you STILL haven't FOUND HER?!" Screeched Yellow Diamond. "Calm down! Yeesh! We found her… UGH she's on Earth?" Peridot said, annoyed. Yellow Diamond was aggravated, but now relieved at the news. "Get a ship! We're going to Earth!" She commanded two pilots, "I'm coming for you Onyx… and when I find you… you're going to wish you were never made." Yellow Diamond whispered.

**Back on Earth…**

Onyx was reading when the wailing stone **activated**. "Argh!" Onyx yelped in shock, dropping her book, "What IS that?!" She complained, while walking inside. Steven got the spongy thing and stuck it in, then plugged it into the TV… There was video.

This time Yellow Diamond HERSELF appeared on the screen. "Wha…" Garnet was confused. So was Pearl and Amethyst. "Onyx, who is that?" Steven asked "Yellow Diamond… She knows I'm here" Onyx was terrified. Suddenly the audio came on "Onyx… We know you're there… This marks the next war on Earth, so get ready! We'll be there in 2 days" Yellow Diamond grinned evilly, and the screen went to static.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE FOR!" Amethyst was panicking "Calm down! At least we know who to expect!" Garnet shouted, the room went quiet. Except for Steven's quiet crying. "See?! Look what you've done!" Garnet scolded the panicking gems. "Steven, calm down. Breathe. You're NOT going to get hurt this time, you're going with Greg, no matter WHAT! Okay?" Garnet calmed the crying half-gem.

"Guys, we need to test the fusions with all of us, and Onyx!" Garnet announced.

**Again, sorry for such a short chapter... I've been fishing with my dad all day and it's just been "BLARGH!" soo... PEACE! :P**


	5. The Hunt part 1

**Hey guys! As I've said I'm redoing chapter 2 tomorrow! So please no more hate reviews on chapter 2! Also, here's the alphabet abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! This chapter will be slightly long!**

**In the Ship…**

"How much longer until we get to Earth?" Yellow Diamond was getting irritated. She had been on the ship only for a day and fourteen hours, and was already annoyed. I guess that's life. Only 10 hours left…

**Back on Earth + Onyx's POV**

Steven is gone. All of beach city is in another city for now. I hope Steven is getting waffles right now. Well, it's only 10 more hours until they get here. The gems want me to hide, but I can take them... I'll have to tell them about my scream attack. I can scream really high pitch and set gems off balance, and sometimes, it'll make them pass out.

I've gained another weapon. It's a crossbow, with poisonous arrows, that are very difficult to remove. I also have a shield, only, I don't summon it, it's something from my teammates when we were… anyways I'm in my little corner, thinking. I get up and walk over to the others "Guys," I tell them "I need to tell you something. I have a special attack." I say. "Well c'mon what is it?" Amethyst asks, surprisingly calm for such a dire piece of information. "A scream attack, I can scream really high pitch and knock them off balance, and sometimes it'll knock them unconscious. Also, I have another weapon, a crossbow, the arrows are poisonous and difficult to remove." I tell the gems about my shield as well.

**7 hours until they arrive (3 hours later) + Still Onyx's POV**

"Okay guys, it's time to test out the fusions." Garnet seems calm, but underneath she is terrified about what's to come. I can feel it. Sense it. It's weird, I know. Anyways, me and Amethyst are fusing, first. I dance like all the gems combined, graceful, goofy, serious, and sometimes a lil smexy. Amethyst and I are equivalents as we dance. I faze into her and we become one.

**Hematite's POV**

The fusion was great. "How do I look?" I smirk, already knowing. I have a chubby waist, chubby legs, but strong calves, a skinny torso, skinny arms, and a chubby face. I wear a sleeveless top, it's a black and purple striped pattern, white shorts that fit my waist perfectly, and black boots with white stars.

Wavy purple hair curls around my face, creating a frame. I have, of course four eyes, and four arms. I have puffy lips, and bangs. My attitude is very strange. I wield a whip, but with chains. I un-fuse.

**No one's POV**

Next, Pearl and Onyx gracefully and skillfully dance together, perfectly fusing, once again.

**Apatite's POV**

Fusing was well, only we almost flew out of each other. "This is new!" I look at myself, I have a skinny body. One pair of arms, four eyes, signature nose, a thin face, and puffy lips. Long, brown, straight hair without bangs. I wear a short sleeved shirt that is blue with a grey star on the stomach, a jeans skirt, leggings, and sneakers. I wield a pair of daggers.

**To be ****continued****…**


	6. The Hunt part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been a bit lazy, but I updated chapter 2! Some of you were asking for a war in it so there is- ah screw it, go read for yourself! ~People who read it~ Better, huh? What? Too much drama and crying? Lol Deal with it! ~Everyone~ I'm going to add ****_YOUR_**** OC's! Please describe ****in detail**** their: name/nickname, gem, weapon, gem location, hair look, attire (clothes), personality, likes, dislikes, and origin (Look it up I don't know how to put it in words)! I need to get to the chapter now, lol! Also, every one of these chapters are one-shots! Surprised you, eh? Here's the alphabet abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz! And some pie –smacks pie in your face-, oops, it slipped! And Peace! ~Superemmy09 =3 3**

**On Earth + 6 hours until they arrive**

Hematite un-fuses and now it is Garnet and Onyx's turn. They both dance to a deep beat. Swaying, Onyx is pulled in and they fuse. Pearl and Amethyst are stunned at **the size**. She's taller than Alexandrite.

**Carnelian's POV**

"What are you looking at?" I'm confused, why are they so small? Then I realize my size… "Oh… wow!" I wear a read tank top over a grey shirt, the tank top had black stars all over it, like sprinkles on a cupcake. I have black and grey leggings with blotches of **red and white**, and red flats with grey socks. I have a… tail? It looks like that of a fox, only red and black. I have my shades, only red and grey, the colors split perfectly in the middle. I have dark red skin, _extra_ puffy lips, I have a jet-black ponytail, it's frizzy and curly. And, of course, I have future **vision**. I wield dark red throwing stars; Ruby un-fuses, leaving a different fusion.

**Turqurenite's POV**

I shrink **rapidly**, "Whoa! That felt _weird_!" I say, emphasizing that last word. I lose my tail, thank god. I have 4 arms, 3 eyes, but I have- Fox ears? Wow what is it today with fox features?! I have bangs, wavy, dark blue hair, puffy lips, and blue skin, much like Lapis Lazuli. I wear a short, strapless **blue dress** with stars and a white tank top underneath; I wear black short leggings and dark blue boots. I wield a two-sided, blue battle axe, with a light blue handle. Ruby fuses back and this time Sapphire leaves.

**Siam's POV + 5 hours until they arrive**

I grow a bit again. "This is freaking amazing!" I exclaim, catching my breath. I have slightly plump lips, **medium length**, dark red hair, with a bright read headband. I wear no shades. I have a fox tail, red and black, sleek at least. I wear a red jacket, with a black tank top underneath, with grey stars. I have grey, denim shorts, and white tennies. I wield a red-and-white scythe with a black handle. I un-fuse.

**Nobody's POV + 3.5 hours**

Onyx is reading in a corner, Pearl is freaking the hell out, Garnet seems strong, Amethyst is in her junk pile she calls a room, and Steven is with **Greg**.

**To be continued in ****The Hunt**** part 3…**

**Wow! I ****suck**** at cliff hangers! Oh well, like I said, all of these things you read are one-shots, sorry again for being a lazy butt, well, Peace! ~Superemmy09 =3 3**


End file.
